Betrayed
by tbergo17
Summary: Her mission was always the same, infiltrate make them trust her bring them down from the inside. It was never hard anymore, she learned not to care about the people she betrayed, you do what you need to do to keep yourself alive. At least that was what she thought until she was sent to the prison… that's when everything changed.
1. Chapter 1

**~~~Thanks for clicking on my story :) i figured i'd try my hand at something a little different than my usual write something other then "the good guys"... anyway leave me a review that would be nice and let me know what you think~~~ **

An echoing knock on the front door broke the silence in the apartment that she called home. To anyone else this would have sent them into an unrelenting panic, but she was ready, she knew this was going to happen. The apartment was dark, the full moons gleam coming through the open window was the only light that illuminated the space; just enough to make out the shapes of the furniture. She adjusted her weight, the old cushions cracking underneath her legs the old leather splitting easily from the strain on it.

Narrowing her eyes at the door she leaned forward and grabbed the cup in front of her and slowly finished the last of the liquid, making a face as the alcohol burned its way down her throat. Bowing her head she took a long breath through her nose and slowly let it out. Another knock at the door broke her concentration; she put the glass down gently on the table making an almost silent clink of wood hitting glass.

She pushed herself up from the couch and ambled over to the counter where her weapons sat, a hunting rifle and knife. She picked the knife up and with one swift move she stuck it in the holster and grabbed the gun. With one last glance around the apartment she made her way to the door, a fresh knock about to sound as she turned the knob.

She put her hand up to shield her eyes from the light in the hallway and looked up at the knocker "You're late," she mumbled.

"I'm ain't late you're late," The gruff voice replied.

"I, am _never_ late," She paused "You were supposed to be here two minutes ago,"

"It's two minutes," a younger voice added from behind.

"Excuse me?" she cocked her head to the side "Two minutes, just two minutes, that could mean the difference between sinking your knife deep into a biters head or him sinking his rotten teeth into the cocky squishy flesh the covers your back talking little ass," She hissed at the younger boy. "Don't you ever speak to me unless I address you first, you hear me,"

"Yeah," the boy grunted.

"You say _yes _when I talk to you," Her green eyes stared down at the boy intensely making him look down at the floor.

"I understand," he said softly.

"Good, now get the fuck out of my hallway, what the hell are you even doin' here anyway," She spat at the boy.

"Bu-" he started to say.

"MOVE!" Her voice rose as she pointed her finger down to the exit.

Without another word the boy scurried down the hallway and out of the door, she turned back to the man standing in front of her. He had a smirk plastered across his stubbly chin, as he always did, his lips twitching like he was ready to say something.

"First class bitch you are," he paused "Didja have ta be so mean to the new kid,"

She raised a brow and pursed her lips "Yeah, you're not guna teach him how to be efficient and dependable I am," she paused and pushed passed the stocky man "Lord knows he'll need it,"

"Keira, you are really somethin' else," His scratchy voice sounded behind her as his footsteps quickened to catch up with her.

"Merle you have no idea," She answered, pushing the door open letting the cool night air rush into the stuffy hallway.

"Why don't you let me find out sweetheart," He draped his arm around her shoulder his lips touching her ear as he whispered.

"Back up," Keira muttered through her clenched teeth her hand balling up into a fist.

"Jus a suggestion," Merle backed off "No need ta get crazy,"

Keira let out a breathy giggle giving a slight shake of her head "This isn't crazy," she paused "That was me dealing with a creep, keep doing it and you'll see the crazy,"

"I'd love to see it, gettin' crazy together sounds like a hell ofa time," Merle answered not at all hesitating.

"I don't know how to say no any other way," She answered finally giving up a laugh as she pushed her auburn hair back into a tight pony tail.

"Get used to it," he chuckled.

It was cold for a spring night, a chill in the air cold enough for their breath to come from their mouths in puffs of white air. Keira pulled the thin fabric that covered the pale skin of her arms down as far as it would stretch; thankfully they weren't far from their destination. Other than the few people on watch, on top of the walls that held Woodbury together, the streets were empty. The citizens tucked into their warm cozy beds completely ignorant of what was really going on here in this little town of theirs.

Finally, Keira's eyes fell upon the house they were looking for, biggest one in the community of course; she quickened her gait and walked up the three cement steps to the door. Merle was close behind her; he was always the one to come get her when it was time for Keira to do her job.

"Thanks for the company but I think I can handle it from here," She said to Merle not turning to see him.

"Not today?" He paused because Keira turned around to face him, her face twisted into confusion.

"What do you mean _not today_," She asked.

"Governor told me to come in today. Probably got somethin' different planned for ya,"Merle answered his tone superior because he knew something she didn't.

Keira let out a breath thinking to herself this was not how this worked, and turned back to the door and knocked three times. She leaned against the post that held up the canopy and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to suppress the shivers that were starting to come. After a minute, the door opened revealing the Governor standing there in his pajamas, a smile on his charming face.

"Keira, come in come in, cold night isn't it," He said.

"That it is," She answered with a nod of her head, her voice even.

He pushed the door open fully and stepped to the side, giving her room to come inside followed quickly by Merle. As always, Keira glanced around at the surroundings, nothing ever changed but it was out of habit at this point. That's why the Governor always sent her, she was focused, and always followed orders, and never got attached. She was told the goal and never asked questions; Keira did what she had to do. It also helped she was a girl, always looking so vulnerable when she comes to the group in need for "help".

"So, as you know I need your help with something," The Governor mentioned as he sat on the couch across from her.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

"You see Keira," He paused "Recently I've come across a new group of people threating to take away our very precious resources I need you to get rid of them," Phillip finished.

Keira looked up at him her brows pulled together, "Get rid of them?" she asked.

"Yes," The Governor responded easily.

"How many and where?" Keira asked still a bit unsure if he meant kill them (hopefully not) or just make them leave.

"A few, this might take a while, they are smart and untrusting, you have to really commit this time," He spoke to her like she was a child. "They managed to take the prison just down the road some,"

Keira let out a breath completely impressed by that statement, not only where they smart they were strong as well "I can handle it," she said flatly. She was 28 years old and didn't need to be talked to like a child. Keira leaned back on the couch and ran her hands down her face taking a long relaxing breath. "When should I get going?"

"Like I said," he paused to stand up "You really have to commit this time, it's important they trust you and believe your story," his tone was dark as he spoke making the hair on the back of Keira's neck stand up.

The Governor slowly strode in her direction and stopped in front of where she was sitting, she shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"What are you getting at?" Keira asked trying to keep her voice neutral.

"Merle," The Governor said as he stepped out of the way.

She looked over at him confused, glancing back up at Merle her had his jaw clenched her eyes away from hers. Before she could react Merle cocked his arm back and with one swift motion brought his fist across her face; the whole room went black.


	2. Chapter 2

As Keira opened her eyes, blurry images coming into view, a bright light blinding her already unclear vision. She tried to move her arms but rope cut into her wrists burning the skin around the area, she made a face and pulled harder, ignoring the searing pain that shot up her arm. Her head hurt, Keira didn't realize this until she stopped trying to get her arms out of their restraints. Shutting her eyes she rolled her head back, letting it hang over the edge of the chair.

"Good, you woke up," The governors cheerful voice sounded from the corner of the room.

Keira snapped her head up, her green eyes finding and glaring at the man she trusted standing there with a smile on his face. "What the fuck!" she screeched through clenched teeth.

"Like I said we have to make this believable, nobody is going to believe that you are just roaming around the woods perfectly fine, come on now Keira," The Governor said almost laughing. "They definitely would not let you in,"

Keira's sore jaw dropped.

"What, don't look at me like that Keira," The Governor made a face.

"Gotdamnit, you're going too far," She snapped her eyes glaring at him.

The Governors face fell into a scowl, darkness falling over his features "DON'T you DARE tell me anything! I know what I'm doing! So shut your good for nothing mouth and do what I tell you!" He bellowed as he stomped in her direction.

Keira turned her face away from his as he approached her, a bit of real fear twinging in her stomach; this never happened before. The Governor picked up his hand and ran his fingers down Keira's face making her look back at him. Her stomach turned when she saw the light smile on his face as if he didn't just scream at her and completely lose his shit.

"Are we done?" Keira asked her voice steady but her insides shaking.

"Almost," The Governor answered with a smirk as he turned his back to her, strolling back to a table.

Keira's eyes darted around the room, it was just dirty white walls with rust from the pipes overhead leaking down. Never since she'd been in Woodbury had she seen this room or even known about it's existence… What was this? A torture chamber? Sure seemed that way right now… Logically she knew there was no danger, Phillip would never actually hurt her, but for some reason her emotional side said something different; a side she never listened to anymore.

The Governor turned back around and quickly walked back to where Keira was tied up, something metal gleaming from his hand. Keira's light green eyes widened her lips parting in surprise, her brain not believing what this man had in his hand.

"What are yo-" She started to say when the blade of the knife cut into the skin just under her jaw line. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

She tried to pull her hand to cover the new wound, but it was still restrained but the ropes wrapped tightly around her wrists. The Governor stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest, cocking his head to the side.

"Now it's believable," He nodded.

He stepped forward and used the knife to cut the ropes that tired her to the chair, immediately she brought her hands up to her new slice and put pressure on it. Keira was in complete shock about the situation, never… NEVER… had anything like this ever happened. There was something off about this mission…

Keira looked in the mirror of the car, the reflection not something she was very fond of. Her eye bruised and her lip cut, they didn't even give her anything to wipe up the blood, her skin pale underneath the dark red of the blood.

"Where are you taking me?" Keira asked Merle.

"Jus outside the prison," He answered shortly his eyes on the road.

"What's the deal with this group?" Keira asked.

"Don't know, why do you care all of a sudden. Never did before," Merle rasped.

"Because, this," She pointed her face "Never happened before, I just feel like something's up,"

"Better be careful who you say that to girl," Merle warned.

"I'm not an idiot," Keira glared at Merle "I know what I have to do I just thought maybe there was something different,"

"Just do what he said and shut up," Merle grumbled.

"Isn't that what I normally do," she answered sarcastically "I know what I have to do I don't need you to tell me what that is!" Keira snapped.

Merle chuckled "You gotta relax Keira,"

"Fuck you Merle," She turned away from him to look out the window.

Luckily the drive wasn't much longer, Merle pulled the car over just as the sun was coming up over the tree line. She opened the door and stepped out onto the street, and gave a nod to Merle signaling it was okay to go. Merle took off leaving Keira alone, once again to do what she was told, she took a deep breath and turned toward the trees.

The prison was about a mile from where she was currently, so she would be there very very soon. It was time to start selling that she was wondering in the woods for days. She bent down and cleared the leaves and twigs away and got to the dirt, using a bit of water she dampened the dirt and smeared it on parts of her skin and clothes. As she stood up Keira pushed the leaves back in place and ruffled up her hair, making it stick out in every direction.

Satisfied about her look she continued to walk in the direction of the prison, in minutes the fences came into view; a few walkers lined the fence. She grumbled and craned her neck to see where the walkers weren't, a few yards in the other direction it was clear. With another long breath she put a panicked look on her face as she jogged for the clear part of the fence. As she got closer a group of people came into view; showtime.

"Help!" She shrieked getting the attention of the group. "Please! Please! You have to help me!"

The group stared at her in confusion, looking back and forth at each other as Keira made it to the fence. The walkers were alerted from her yelling, this was either going to get her inside or it was going to make her walker meat.

"PLEASE!" she tried again her voice shrill as the snarling walkers came closer.

A scruffy man stepped forward and looked her up and down quickly, at that he opened the gate and pulled her inside shutting the gate and locking it as the walkers reached it. Keira looked up at him her green eyes wild.

"T-thank y-you," she intentionally stuttered "So much,"

"Take her to a cell," Was all the scruffy man with the blue eyes answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Keira's arm was tugged hard as she was pulled up to her feet. A quiet yelp escaped her lips as she was basically dragged to the prison by a dirty looking man in a leather vest. Her eyes darted between the prison and the fence, trying to count how long it took to get from the gate to the door.

"Where are you taking me?" Keira asked looking up at her guide.

He didn't say anything just pulled her a bit harder. His fingers gripping her upper arm with an unnecessary amount of force. The man pulled open the LOCKED fence and ushered her inside before shutting and locking the gate. Her eyes darted around trying to get a feel for this place, it was clean they must have been there for a while now. Next they came up to a bolted door again he used the ring of keys to unlock that. They stepped inside what looked like a holding area just outside the cellblock.

"Empty your pockets and drop the bag," Daryl grumbled with a no nonsense tone.

Was he the one that did the dirty work, Keira thought. She did as she was told and dropped her bag and shoved her hands in her pockets. While doing this her fingers brushed a metal chain with a pendent attached. Keira's stomach jumped and she froze for just a second, he couldn't see this. Wrapping the necklace in her hand she turned her pockets are inside out but kept her fist clenched. That chain was NOT supposed to be in her pocket she purposely left it in her room, this was not something she ever took out with her.

"What's in your hand?" Daryl huffed and pointed.

"Nothing," Keira snapped with a scowl matching Daryl's tone "Um, I mean… it's nothing," she recovered quickly.

"Open your hand," Daryl commanded his voice low.

It took every ounce of restraint Keira had in her body to not flip out, she pushed it down and shut her eyes. She tightened her fist and took a long breath "It's nothing," her voice shook with anger, hopefully he thought it was fear.

"Don't make me make ya," his voice grumbled.

She looked down at the floor and glanced back up at him "Fine," she forced herself to say.

She opened her fist revealing the thin gold chain wrapped around a tiny heart, went to pick it up but Keira pulled back her hand. Daryl grabbed her wrist and forced her hand forward clenching her arm making her open up her hand. He picked up the chain the heart pendant unraveling his brow slightly raising as he looked back and forth between it and her. After a second he handed it back and Keira shoved it back into her pocket.

"Daryl, use this," another man's voice echoed from inside.

The Asian man threw the dirty man, Daryl, some kind of fabric which he caught. Keira looked at the sack and already knew what was about to happen, but isn't it a bit late for that? Time to put on some theatrics. The bag slipped over her head, she smiled and started breathing quickly.

"Where are you taking me!" She shrieked "Please please don't hurt me! I'll leave please it's not too late!" Keira pretended to panic.

She heard the distinct click of a prison door opening in front of her. More quickly than she was ready for the sheet was pulled off her head and she was thrust into the cell. Losing her footing she fell onto her knees, she gasped and rolled onto her side. Keira bit down hard on her cheek forcing her eyes to water. The tears fell from her eyes as Keira turned to see Daryl slam the cell door again using the key ring to lock the door.

"Wait!" Keira sobbed as she stumbled for the cell door wrapping her thin fingers around the metal.

Daryl stopped but didn't turn to look at her.

"Thank you. Really," Keira choked out her breathing a bit ragged.

Daryl grumbled something and continued on his path out of, what Keira thought, was the holding area. Sighing she pressed her face against the bars to see if there was anything more to this place.

It was just a large room with a number of cells lining the first and second floor. At first glance she didn't think there was anything else, but the cell across from where she was being held looked different. There was laundry strewn about, not prisoner clothes but regular civilian clothes. So this is where they, or at least one person, called home.

When the echo of a door opening sounded, Keira backed up from the cell bars and say on the bed. The footsteps were almost silent, but nothing actually goes unheard in a prison. As they neared Keira leaned forward to see who was approaching her cell, but it didn't help. So she looked down at the floor and waited, the footsteps stopped and someone cleared their throat. Keira looked up, her eyes meeting the tired blue eyes of the scruffy man that let her inside.

"Sir, thank you so much you have no idea what this means to me!" Keira quickly said the words rushing from her mouth as she got up and headed for the door.

"You're welcome," the man said "I'm Rick," he didn't hold out his hand to shake.

"Wow I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Braelyn," she easily lied to him as she held out her hand. "Most people call me Brae… at least they used to anyway,"

Reluctantly Rick grabbed it and gave a shake, his eyes finding the chaffed skin around her wrists. And so it begins.

"What happened?" he asked pointing his chin at her wrists.

Keira looked down and took in a sharp breath "I… they… um… I was with a group," She started "we were small, pretty much defenseless… easy to take advantage of, if you get what I mean," Her voice was soft as she vaguely told her story.

"Yeah, I get it," Rick nodded. "Once the walkers are gone you'll be heading out,"

Keira snapped her head up "What?" it was really time to sell this now The governor wasn't lying this group was going to be different, harder, just those few sentences usually worked.

"If people are after you, we can't have them coming here so, in the morning you'll be on your way," Rick said again.

"But… you… can't let me out there on my own!," Keira grabbed the bars "Wait! Wait why! Rick Please!"

He stopped "We can't have any dead weight here we're a team we work efficiently we can't have you here messing everything up," Rick elaborated.

"I won't be dead weight! Please!" Rick continued to walk, she had to say something to make him stop. "They won't be coming to get me! I can promise you that!" She yelled making him stop.

"Any why is that Brae," He sighed.

She looked down, her hand shoved in her pocket wrapping her hand around the neckless, a tear escaping her eye "I… I had to do it… they were hurting her…" Keria's stomach twisted "I… was too late,"

"How many were there?" he asked almost coolly.

Keira looked down and bit her lip "Three," she whispered.

"Who were they hurting?" He asked in what sounded like a cop tone.

"Reagan," Keira answered still looking down her hand squeezing the pendent hard enough to cut her palm.

"Who was that, someone on your group?" he asked "Where was everyone else?"

"It was just me and her," Keira looked up at him her green eyes stinging with what felt like real tears, something that she hasn't felt in what felt like a lifetime.

"So you're alone? How did you take out three men by yourself?" Rick asked folding his arms, his tone curious.

"Yes, I'm alone," Normally that sentence didn't bother her, not anymore, but today the sentence made her feel hollow inside. She shook the feeling and continued to talk "You have a family?"

Rick cocked his head his jaw clenching "I do,"

"And you'd do anything and everything to keep them safe?" Keira asked softly.

"I would," He paused "And I have," He looked her up and down his voice threatening, how cute he thinks she's scared of him.

"Me too," She stared him down for just long enough for Rick to realize what she meant his face softening as he figured it out.

Rick nodded "I'm sorry,"

Keira looked up at him almost confused at the sentiment "Thank you," She recovered hopefully before he noticed.

"I'm going to send down someone to check you out, make sure everything's okay, we can talk about what's happening next after that," Rick told her, voice warmer now.

At that, he turned and left the door closing tight behind him, Keira stepped back from the bars and sat down on the bed. That conversation oddly draining, it had been a long time since she had to talk about Reagan. Her eyes shut, a tear dripping from her eye and rolling down her face, she wiped it away. There was no way this mission was going to be possible if she didn't have her emotions locked down and in check. With a long breath she pushed the memories back into her mind and locked them up, not wanting them to come out again. She understood now that this was going to different, harder, these people were going to give her a run for her money.

A click from the door opening broke her thoughts making her look up at an old white haired man in crutches making his way in. Keira looked at him confused, her brain aware of the fact he was probably no danger, her had one leg for god sakes. Giving her a warm smile her gestured to the bed, Keira moved over and let him sit next to her.

"I'm Hershel, I'm just going to take a look at you, make sure everything is in working order," he said with a smile his voice sounding fatherly.

"Brea," Keira held out her hand.

He shook it with a tight grasp, turning her hand in his fingers her looked at the cuts and bruising on her knuckles. Clenching her relaxing her fist, she showed him they weren't broken and he moved on to the gash underneath her mandible. Wincing when he moved her head up, she felt the healing cut tear, a thin line of blood trickling down her neck.

"Sorry," Hershel said as he grabbed a bandage and pushed it against her neck.

"It's fine," Keira answered confused still by this man. "So, have you guys been here long?"

"Long enough," Hershel answered briefly. "Why do you ask?"

Why is nothing ever easy…

"Just asking, it looks pretty clean in here and you can't do that too quickly," Keira answered.

"Put pressure on that," Hershel instructed. "It's a group effort, we're all in this together,"

She did as she was told, keeping a smile hidden at the information he just told her. So, they were close... So that meant there was no way to divide them, make them resent each other, but in all honesty that route would have never worked anyway; too far into the apocalypse.

"That must be nice," Keira answered her mind wandering back to Woodbury for a moment.

He nodded "So Rick said you were on your own,"

"Yeah," is question bringing her back to her lie.

"You're a strong woman not many people could make it this far alone," He commended her sincerely.

This was new to her… was he being nice? "T-thank you," she stuttered.

"Why do you sound surprised?" Hershel asked as he looked at the bruises underneath her eye and on her jaw.

"Just didn't expect it is all, I didn't think there were nice people around anymore…" Keira whispered she slid her eyes intentionally away from him and looked at the ground.

"Not everyone is like the people that did this," There was that fatherly tone again, it was getting on her nerves.

"Well thank the lord for that," She breathed keeping her smile hidden.


End file.
